degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FitzNclare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FitzNclare page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 05:02, 2011 March 27 Naija Chineke meeeee!!!! My fellow Nigerian! I haven't met another Nigerian on here before. I'm Igbo too. :3 I just don't know the language. Only a few words; or if someone says something in Igbo to me I can kind of pick out the words sometimes. My mother is from Owerri, and my dad is from Ohooba. What about you? EliGObsessed ♥ 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Writing in Igbo is terribly hard.. I swear they have like 50 letters in the alphabet. Haha yeah, 'chineke mee' is like the only phrase I know in Igbo. Have you ever been to Nigeria? Nice! I've been there twice - once in 1999 (When I was 3; I went with my Mom) and recently in 2009 with my whole family. It's sooo hot there. :( My Mom usually tries to teach me igbo, like if we're listening to a Nigerian song and they say something, she tries to teach it to me. It doesn't work though lol. I would've known Igbo fluently had my parents taught it to me. My eldest sister only knew Igbo when she and my Mom came to the States, so when they taught her English, they couldn't teach us Igbo because it'd be too confusing for everyone. :( Nope, I live in the U.S. You? My Igbo name is Nnamaka, and it means 'My Mother is Good.' Lol, I swear like 70% of Igbo names have 'Chi' in them. :P Haha, I have a cousin named Chinedu too. :D I also have one named Buchi (I think that's how it's spelled), and my sister's Igbo name is Chioma. Oh, and my mother's name is Chinyere. :P So many 'Chi's. And haha, I know right? My Mom has 8 siblings so I have plenty of cousins from her side. My Father has like over thirty siblings/half-siblings (No joke) so I don't even know all of my cousins from his side. My granddaddy was a pimp, he had 6 wives. xD Oh, and I'm 14, turning 15 on July 25th. (: That's sooo weird. :O Lol, well that's my mom's middle name. Her first name's Sylveria. :D Haha, I know, a lot of Igbo people have the same names. I know like two other people who have the same Igbo name as me. I know that like, back in the day, it was very common for Nigerian men to marry a lot of wives, but I don't think it's as common today. And ugh I know, that's so gross. :\ That's like rape imo. My parents got married in August 1988, I believe my Mother was 27 and my father should have been 34. They only have a 7 year difference, so I guess it's not AS bad as like a 17 year old marrying a 15 year old guy. Freakin' nasty. Yeah, I love EClare. Why don't you like them anymore? Because it seems you've jumped ship to Fitz and Clare. :P EliGObsessed ♥ 19:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Degrassi RP, Please Read Hi, I'm new here, but I've been reading a lot of posts and some people seem to like RPing, I didn't know if you were one of those people...so here's a link, if you are interested create an account, submit an app or create your own canon character. And don't forget to check back to see what's new, If you are interested in this please send me a message so I can know that you signed up for it. here's the link; http://degrassihighschool.forumotion.com/ User: Degrassi Chique HEHehehehhe just leaveing this here Dude that Statement seriously made me laugh. First you already wrote an entire comment to me so yes your gonna waste time and you will keep it up. Second i can name at least 20 people who love me for the thing you just mentioned. Third you are a dumb bitch just like clare and a worthless wannabe badass just like fitz. Kiss my fat beautiful ass and rot in hell better yet rot in the fucking ground because hell is to good for u :D It wasnt much trouble at all All i did was copy and paste that . ahhahaha Questionnn If Degrassi is "stupid and boring now" ''then why do you watch it? Jw. ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 23:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Apologize now Listen to me very carefully. You do not EVER, EVER call Manny(Jayswife) any sort of name as you did(dumbass) on the Spring Fever page, and get away with it. You will either apologize to her, or we will have serious problems, and no I don't mean anything outside of here, but I will not let you talk to my girl that way. EVER. I hope I make myself very clear. Lupojohn 17:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Lupojohn RE: What Bro, I don't want any problems. I'm trying to get along with everyone. Honestly, if you had said that to me, not only would I have not said anything on here, I wouldn't have cared if you had gone on and on and on. I can take anything anyone says to me, but when anyone talks to my girl that way, that's when I get offended. As far as her being serious, she did put :P, which meant she was joking. It's honestly not that big of a deal to say it. Lupojohn 01:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Lupojohn OK, if you're not a dude, then i'm sorry for calling you bro. She did put ''awww, which makes the comment seem less........biting. She starts most of her comments with awww She knows how to talk. It's just that her personality is happy, bubbly, silly, and :D, :P, and all that. When she comes back late next month, i'll let her handle it if you don't apologize. And no, that's not a threat. She believes in working everything out with everyone. Lupojohn 01:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Lupojohn They booted me out of here for a week, and you joined in said week, so that makes sense as far as not knowing who I was. Honestly, it was explained to you by me about her statement, so i'm asking you nicely. I just don't want any problems when she comes back. She needs to be in good shape for when the little one arrives(no, she doesn't take it that seriously, but like I said, she wants to get along with everyone, including you. She fears if she talks to you again, you'll ignore her or be mean to her, and she doesn't want that).Lupojohn 02:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Lupojohn Seriously, I would never do something like that as far as being her. I guess i'm just overprotective of her, so when I see a situation, I just get involved, and hope that what I say makes it right, so we can all get along. That's why I said what I said in the last message, but, i'll just let her handle it next month, so enjoy the Wiki. Lupojohn 02:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Lupojohn Homophobic MuCh?